I Will Remember You
by syzygy13
Summary: Dont leave it cuz its rated G... Yet another songfic, set to Sarah McLachlan's "I Will Remember You" Fluff I cooked up. Read please ^^


Hi again. Now, most of the time I cant for the life of me finish a fic, so I will probably become a strict songfic writer. I cant keep up the demand for chapters, and therefore will most likely not finish those fics which I have started unless told repeatedly and beaten over the head with a fairly large brick. Brophy Boys will not go on, and yet. Oh well. I have Speak Now typed up, it just needs revision and separation into chapters. Umm.. For You to Decide is very difficult at this time. I don't see it happening.  
  
I will, however, keep going on Loving Hate. That was a hit ^^  
  
Enjoy this here songfic, 'I Will Remember You' by Sarah McLachlan. Yay.  
  
Disclaimer: Insert witty comment about how I don't own Inuyasha here. Too tired to think of one. Song is by Sarah McLachlan and others, I have no right to it. I am merely borrowing it to write this.  
  
I Will Remember You  
  
By Roganu-chan  
  
~~~~~  
  
I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
Kagome smiled as she listened to one of her favorite songs on her mp3, because the CD player she had was too big to keep carrying around. The mp3 player was the size of the Shikon no Tama's bottle, and could easily place it in one of the pockets hidden in her skirt. (I have one of those.. they're handy!)  
  
Anyway, she was listening to the song and felt a presence behind her. She jumped up and turned to the figure behind her, with long locks flying in the slight breeze, clad in loose red cloth.. it was only Inuyasha.  
  
"Hi," she said, still a tad startled at his sneakiness.  
  
"Hi," he grumbled. They stood in an awkward silence for about a minute, and then Inuyasha spoke up. "What do you have there? I see the 'headphones,' but I see no 'player.' Eh?"  
  
"Ah.. my mp3.."  
  
"Whatta?"  
  
"Mp3. it's a player that plays songs that are downloaded and put on disks."  
  
"I'm gonna have to pretend I understand what you just said," said Inuyasha, a tint of scowl in his voice. But, at his expense, Kagome started laughing.  
  
"Inuyasha, you really don't understand my time!" she said through chuckles.  
  
"Like you know mine any better?"  
  
"Hey.. I volunteer to come here. at least I *did*. Now its by force.." She looked away because she still had this horrible misconception that Inuyasha purposely tried to keep her away from her life in the future.. just to see her suffer.  
  
"Kagome. aww crap.. don't cry!"  
  
"I'm not crying.. I'm just trying to figure out why I come here.."  
  
"Because.." Inuyasha was at loss for words.  
  
"Because of memories.. I think I'll gain memories this way. Yeah right. Who am I kidding?"  
  
"."  
  
She put her headphones back on.  
  
Inuyasha cautiously walked up and tapped her shoulder. She paused the song and looked up. *He* was back.  
  
"Hai, Inuyasha?"  
  
"What are you listening to?"  
  
Her lips tugged upward a little. "Sarah McLachlan."  
  
"Can I listen?"  
  
"I guess so." She took off her earphones and handed them to Inuyasha. He had quite a time getting the top over his ears, and she decided she'd have to get those separated earphones. she couldn't stand the ones that actually went inside her ears, but the ones that attached to the ear itself she'd have to get for him. But when he put them on, she heard a little tidbit of what was going on. She had memorized the lyrics a long time ago.  
  
She started singing along with it in perfect time without the music.  
  
Remember the good times that we had?  
  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one  
  
All through, she had this vision of Inuyasha, giving that special smile he saved only for her.. or so it seemed, anyway. She kept picturing his perfect teeth, spread in a grin, amber eyes sparkling in the sun. She remembered his very first real smile, though followed by the smacking of a particular flea. Mischievous, eh? So many memories flashed through her mind, enough to last a lifetime. She didn't know how to approach this, and sat with a blush spread across her face, singing softly.  
  
Inuyasha listened, taking in every syllable. It was a tad soft, but it was a beautiful song.. it was so meaningful. 'Warmth.. I wonder if this 'Sarah' is talking about the warm feeling that I get when I see Kagome smile.. smile.. she smiles so beautifully..'  
  
Kagome sat and kept singing.  
  
I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
'Weep not for the memories.' Kagome recalled, as she sang. She also remembered a motto she remembered a friend saying. 'Don't cry because its gone, smile because it happened.' She had to smile. There was so much to smile for.  
  
'Don't let your life pass you by..' Kagome also chose this line in her subconscious mind. She didn't want to waste her life by Inuyasha's side being a seeing eye dog for him while he hunted for the precious Shikon no Kakera. She wanted to live. And sometimes she felt as if he was holding her back.  
  
'I'm holding her back.'  
  
I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard  
  
'He never leaves me alone. I cant stand how he's so. impudent and rude all of the time. He never seems to realize I have a life outside of him.. my Lord.. he doesn't have a life outside of me..' Kagome came to the strong realization and stopped her singing at 'feel' to let out a whimper, but continued again at the next verse. (Below)  
  
Inuyasha couldn't understand exactly what this was.. a love song? He'd heard love songs before, but they were ballad like. They told a story, not feelings. But he could relate to what this 'Sarah' ('What an odd name!' he thought) was trying to convey through her words. He understood how he couldn't speak all the time.. the horrible necklace he wore was a symbol of that restraint. But when Kagome whimpered, he heard it as a break in her melodious singing. Earphones were pretty good at keeping sound in, but hearing outside was rather difficult. He lost his place in the music for a moment, his ears perking to hear the girl, who merely started her song once more.  
  
But I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
They couldn't remember the last time they had sat and thought about each other. Their relationship with each other. Their likes and dislikes of each other. You get the idea. It was a relieving moment for both, yet one that sparked more questions than they originally had.  
  
Inuyasha realized he was getting this woman. This 'Sarah.' He couldn't get over that name. Even thought the song had been re-recorded in Japanese, the meaning of it all was still the same. The words were in his native language, the music changed a tad to fit the lyrics, but in essence it was identical  
  
All of it was exactly the same. Something he knew two things could hardly be.  
  
I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light  
  
'So afraid,' Kagome thought. 'So very afraid. I don't know if I can love anyone.. it just seems so surrealistic.. My past is, in reality, the future. I don't know how I can keep coming here just to look for something that might not even be finished. A puzzle that may be missing a few crucial pieces. Pieces that may not be found under the sofa, or any nearby rock for that matter.' She sighed as the music went into the next chorus.  
  
Inuyasha related to this as the story of his life. 'A past that doesn't let me choose..' Kikyou was his first thought. (AN wasn't it yours?) It was obvious he cared about Kikyou, but there was also the tiny problem of his attachment to Kagome. She was living, and he could never sacrifice her soul for Kikyou's. Many could tell him they were one in the same, but Inuyasha soon learned the difference between them. Kikyou conveyed no emotion. She had no sense of attachment.. she hid everything behind the shroud of being a miko. Kagome.. she was so bright and happy.. she had much going for her, yet gave up 'Hobo' to come and search. She was willing to make a compromise. She brought light.  
  
And I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
Kagome soon realized the end of the song was near. The fourth chorus was upon them, yet she never tired of the precious words. She could never tire of this song. Her voice became louder and she felt lifted with the music. Her eyes caught a glimpse of Inuyasha, who was beginning to sing himself.  
  
Inuyasha quickly learned the chorus by heart, and he repeated the words quickly in his head before started singing the second line of the chorus. He started out softly, unsure of his voice, but gradually grew into a strong, rich baritone Kagome, or himself, for that matter, ever knew he had. They sang together and Kagome went into perfect harmony as they sat upon the grass beneath the Goshinboku.  
  
The song, like the day, was coming to a close, leaving with a burst of color.  
  
And I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
The two finished their song, ending on a perfect chord, complimenting the others last syllable, as the music faded into nothing. The sky was painted a beautiful rose near the earth, and blended more perfectly than an artist could into the deep violet of royalty.  
  
It was now their song.  
  
The two looked at each other with a smile, feeling they knew each others hearts for a split second. Then, the moment passed and a blush rose high in both Inuyasha's and Kagome's cheeks, and the two looked away.  
  
They laid staring at the stars for a while, trying to decipher the shapes and mysterious legends of the constellations, seeing each other in the passing shadows of clouds upon the heavenly lights. Their shadows were cast upon the moist ground by the crescent moon which lay on the horizon, sleeping.  
  
Inuyasha turned to Kagome with a slow whip of silver locks. "Kagome?" he asked cautiously and timidly.  
  
"Yes?" Kagome's head turned Inuyasha's way. The moon threw its image onto her raven hair, and she looked somewhat like a muse, in Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
"I was sort of wondering.. umm.. will.. umm.. will you-" He was cut short by Kagome's voice.  
  
"Of course I'll remember you, Inuyasha. Always." She smiled the most beautiful smile Inuyasha had ever seen.  
  
He got up from where he sat, and walked the two paces to get nearer to Kagome. He sat back down next to her, and she sat up to match him. She was tiny in comparison to the hanyou that sat next to her, but had the same strength in her soul, her spirit.  
  
As they sat and watched the moon travel silently across the endless sea of stars, Kagome rested her head upon Inuyasha's red clad shoulder. He wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and held her close, whispering he'd always remember her.  
  
Always.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You like? You don't? A writer can only improve with constructive criticism!  
  
Promotion:: They are random. They are otaku. They are Random Otaku!  
  
Best online webcomic I've ever read! Cute, funny, and from my hometown of Phoenix, Arizona. Check it out at (just for now)   
  
Much love to all my reviewers.  
  
Much love to the world.  
  
Much love to Inuyasha. ^^  
_Roganu-chan_ 


End file.
